


Convulsions

by T_Misaki



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Cuddles, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt Misaki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical issues, Moderate Verbal Abuse, Past Head Trauma, Protective Akihiko, Seizure Prevention?, Seizures, Sleepy Cuddles, Stress, Takahiro to the Rescue, sweet times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Misaki/pseuds/T_Misaki
Summary: Extract -"Misaki? What's going on?" Akihiko ask, but he wasn't getting a response. He tried to rub along his arms, thinking that trembling was cause by the cold, the weather having dropped as it approached winter, but he noted that he was sweating as well. Misaki was gasping for air by now, "..Call.. broth-er.." He choked out as his head fell back and body began to convulse





	Convulsions

_Convulsions_

 

.

.

.

 

Misaki sighed as he walked up to the apartment he shared with his boyfriend, work was extremely stressful with three of the authors he was managing exceeding their deadlines, forcing the young man desperately plea with the printers for an extension while receiving a good cursing at for not keeping track of the authors that were _his_ responsibility. He spent the day running back and forth between all three authors houses, starting with the one nearest to completion.

 

He didn’t understand how they had two whole months to finish their manuscripts yet somehow felt the need to leave _sixteen pages_ to the last minute.

  
He rubbed his eyes, trying to rub the sleep away. He hadn’t had a good nights sleep in a week, between having to finish off his thesis and taking home and doing the work his _authors_ were meant to complete, he had very little time for his own basic necessities. This was all to the extreme annoyance of his older lover who he hadn’t spent much time with over the last week.

 

He tried to spend every spare second with the demanding man, missing the attentions of the other himself. He could barely manage to spend a meal a day with his own author, the most time they got together was cuddling up together in bed with the few hours he could spare for a power nap.

 

Pressing the button for the top floor, the student lent back on the cold metal wall, closing his eyes as he fought the oncoming migraine pounding the back of his eyes. _‘16 hours...’_ Misaki had managed to push the deadline back until 1 o’clock in the afternoon of the next day with much persuading and bribery. Misaki, unable to see straight, had left the authors to finish as much as they could on there own, promising to come back in the morning with breakfast and coffee to help them finish.

 

He looked at his watch, it was currently 10pm, he hadn’t even started dinner – he wasn’t sure if he even had anything to cook with. The boy wondered if Akihiko would mind some take out.

 

Rummaging around his messenger bag, shifting around the heavy files and thick stacks of paper he pulled out his keys. He sighed once more as he shuffled in side, kicking off his running shoes – finding them more convenient than normal black office shoes – he dropped his leather side bag with a thud, letting out a groan of relief as he shoulder was freed. He hung up his beige coat on the rack beside the door, and walked into the living room.

 

“I’m home.” He announced, trying to crack the kink in his neck.

 

“Ah, Takahashi-kun. Welcome back.” That wasn’t his lovers sweet husky voice. Looking around, he spotted Fuyuhiko-san sitting on the peach crème couch, Suzuki-san in his grasp. Across from him was his furious boyfriend, a ferocious unwavering glare aimed at the man across from him, his gaze flickered momentarily towards Misaki, his lilac coloured eyes notably softening for a split second.

 

“Misaki, get your coat, we’re eating out.” He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument as he stood. Akihiko tried to guide his younger partner out of the house but stopped short as he approached the boy, “Are you ok?”

 

Misaki looked like death warmed over, dark bags beneath his eyes, he’s skin unhealthily pale, his chestnut hair tussled and messy. He cupped his lovers cheek, a thumb caressing the smooth skin.

 

“I’m ok. I’m just tired.” He tried to reassure, attempting to easy the man’s worry.

 

“Takahashi-kun, I’ll get straight to the point. Your existence is troublesome to me, Akihiko needs to find a wife and continue the Usami name, and with your presence it hinders his ability to do so.” Akihiko’s father spoke up, ignoring his sons worry over the boy.

 

“I believe I’ve told you before, to deny Misaki’s existence is to deny my own. I have nothing to do with the Usami family any more, I’ve created my own life and I will choose to love who I want. Take your delusions somewhere else and stop bothering us.” Akihiko defended for him, an arm wrapped around his slim waist, pinning his slender frame to his side.

 

“Takahashi-kun is immature, he doesn’t have any life experience or idea on how to world works. Not to mention he is far below your own social status.” The visitor continued to belittle the young man. Misaki desperately wished for the ground to swallow him up. “It would benefit you both if you went your separate ways.”

 

As they continued to argue he began to feel light headed, placing a hand on his forehead and gripping Akihiko pale blue button-up shirt tightly to keep himself up right, trusting the arm around him to support the student.

 

Noticing the strange behaviour the author stopped squabbling with his father, turning to his young partner, “Misaki?” He asked gently.

 

The other man paused too, a small frown making its way on the elites forehead as he watched Misaki.

  
Misaki leaned heavily on the muscular man holding him, losing his footing a little. He noticed a strange taste in his mouth, a metallic tang on his tongue, he tried to swallow it back down. His breath became short, he couldn’t get enough air, his entire body was trembling in the man’s embrace.

 

“Misaki? What’s going on?” Akihiko tried to ask, but wasn’t getting a response. He tried to rub along his thin arms, thinking that trembling was cause by the cold, the weather having dropped as it approached winter, but he noted that he was sweating as well.

 

Misaki was gasping for air by now, “… Call.. broth-er..” He managed to chock out as his head fell back and body began to convulse violently.

 

“ _Misaki_!” He cried as he quickly lowered his body to the floor, whipping his phone out within seconds. He punched in the numbers for his lovers brother, begging for the man to pick up as he watched helplessly as Misaki’s eyes rolled back.

 

“Hel-”

 

“Misaki’s having a seizure!” He yelled into the mouth piece, he could faintly hear muffled curses on the other end of the call.

 

“Put the phone on the ground and put it on speaker. Make sure he’s laying on his back, turn his head to the side so he doesn’t choke on his saliva.” He instructed firmly, Akihiko quickly doing as he’s told. He placed a hand on his left cheek and turned his face until his right cheek was flush with the ground. “You may need to pin his arms or legs down so he doesn’t hurt himself.”

 

Akihiko swung a leg over and settle himself on the boys thighs, “Hold his arms!” He spat at his father. He hated the thought of the vile man touching someone as precious as Misaki, but he’d put that aside for the moment if it meant making sure that his lover remained uninjured.

 

“U-uh, yes.” He replied, breaking out of his trance. He quickly hurried over to where Misaki lay, holding the students flailing arms.

 

“It shouldn’t last too long, If it lasts more than four minutes call an ambulance. I’m coming over now.” Takahiro said. Akihiko briefly registered the man calling out to his wife before he turned his attention back to his frail beloved.

 

“ _Misaki_.” He whispered agonisingly.

 

The student began to breathe harshly, white mucus slowly spilling out of his mouth as he exhaled. The author used his hand and fingers to try and remove the thick fluid from his mouth, obviously not wanting his lover to suffocate.

 

The boy began to make broken wailing sounds as he convulsions began to subside, “Shh, it’s ok, Misaki. I’m here. I’ve got you. It’s ok.” He tried to calm his distressed partner, his deep sensual voice vibrating through the younger’s mind, putting him at ease.

 

Misaki’s body continued to twitch and spasm as the seizure slowly finished, the boy disorientated as he fought Fuyuhiko’s grasp. The man let go hesitantly, feeling his struggle. Misaki’s hand reached for his lover, still seated on his thighs, the appendage finding Akihiko’s.

 

The author slowly sat back, his beloveds hand in his own, still whispering calming sentiments to him, to let his boyfriend know he was near.

  
His front door burst open a few minutes later, revealing the older Takahashi who wasted no time as he rushed forward and dropped to his knees beside the twitching form of his brother. “Oh Misaki,” he whispered painfully as he gently ruffled his locks.

 

It was a few minutes more before Misaki finally calmed down completely and began regaining his sense of reality again. “Usa..gi-san,” He spoke softly as his breathing returned to normal. His eyes drooped as exhaustion took over.

  
“Seizures take a lot out of him, he’ll need to rest for a few hours.” Takahiro said, continuing his careful ministrations. “He may need some pain killers when he wakes up, seizures can be very painful.”

 

“I’ll place him in my room so I can watch over him.” Akihiko stated, and very gently picked his frail partner up, making sure to hold his head as he did so since the boy wasn’t able to hold his neck up. It killed him to see Misaki like that.

 

“Lay him on his side, so he won’t choke just in case he does cough up anything.” The brother instructed as Akihiko walk up the stairs. The man gave no indication, but he knew that he heard.

 

.

.

.

 

Akihiko came back down after a couple of minutes, not wanting to leave Misaki’s side during such an incident but he’d rather kick his father out at least so Misaki wasn’t put through any further stress.

 

“Does Misaki-kun have epilepsy?” His father asked curiously as the author descended to the first floor. Akihiko shot him a dark look, his father didn’t need to know anything about the boy in his bed, especially if he saw it as a way to further degrade the student.

  
“No, no, nothing like that.” Takahiro waved off, shaking his head before running a large hand through his raven strands. “He had a head injury when he was twelve, and ever since he’s had seizures but they’ve subsided a lot, the last time he had one was with his high school exams.” He explained.

  
“How’d that happen?” Akihiko asked, a frown ingrained on his forehead, upset at never being informed of this aspect of his lovers health.

 

“He was purposely tripped up in a class game by one of the other students, his head hit the concrete so hard that he was knocked unconscious. When I got to the hospital they told me he had bleeding on the brain and were draining the excess fluid to ease the pressure in on it. He didn’t even know who I was when I first saw him.” He elaborated, his gaze directed up to the second floor where the other was resting.

 

“Was there brain damage?”

 

“Not that they could see, but his seizures have been happening ever since then so we assume something’s not right. The seizures only happen if he’s under extreme stress and very sleep deprived, otherwise Misaki’s usually fine.” He stated with an affirmative nod.

 

Akihiko knew that Misaki was under a lot a stress with work lately and brought home a lot of it so he wouldn’t be so piled up the next day, pushing back his need for sleep, but he hadn’t realised how bad it had gotten. Why didn’t either of them tell him about this? Something so crucial and potentially detrimental to his beloveds health?

 

Off to the side of them, he noticed that his father wore an expression akin to shame or guilt – as guilty as the foul man could be. He picked up his black suede coat, laying on arm rest of the pastel pink couch, “I’ll be taking my leave now, give Misaki-kun my regards.” He offered before walking past them both, he paused at the door, “I apologise for today.”

 

Fuyuhiko didn’t wait for a response, at least knowing his son well enough to know he wouldn’t get one, and slipped out the door.

 

“What was that about?” Takahiro asked confused. The author only shook his head in dismissal.

 

“I’ll be organising some time off for Misaki, you know he’ll never do it otherwise.” The silverette stated, at seeing Takahiro going to protest he added, “Misaki’s health is the most important thing to me, he’s my priority at the moment. I don’t want Misaki to keep pushing himself if it could cause further problems in the future – I can’t imagine that seizures are any good for him. Besides, with the amount of work he’s taken on and been doing – more than his own share – I don’t think it’d be a problem for him to take a few days off.”

 

“You’re almost more protective of him than me!” He chuckled, he looked at his watch, “It’s late, I should get home to Minami and Mahiro. I’ll let you take care of Misaki.” With a few more minutes Takahiro left.

 

.

.

.

 

His body felt like lead, it felt so heavy, prohibiting him from getting up. He could hear a muffed sound to his right, a voice he assumed, whatever was being said lost on him for the moment. Misaki could feel the wind through his messy brown locks, ruffling them gently, he sighed softly, enjoying the momentary peace.

 

“...ki...saki..Misaki.” The voice became louder in his ears, someone was calling him. He heaved a deep breath as he forced his eyes to open.

 

He noted a warm orange glow to his right as he regained his barrings again, the wind was in actual fact a large cold hand caressing his hair in a soothing manner. He knew exactly who it belonged to. “M’sagi-san,” he sighed, lazily looking up at the man beside him.

 

“How are you feeling?” He asked worriedly. Misaki frowned, not quiet understanding why he was so troubled. “Do you remember what happened?”

 

“Not really, I remember feeling tired and light headed, and… oh.” Realisation flashed across his eyes. He rolled over so his back was facing his lover, curling into a ball, “I’m sorry you had to see that.” He whispered.

 

“It’s fine, honestly. I’m just glad you don’t seem hurt… You really scared me, Misaki.” He turned the student back around, dragging him to his side, encouraging him to snuggle into his waist since he was sitting upright. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“I hadn’t had one in a long time, I figured whatever was wrong had finally fixed itself. I didn’t want to worry you unnecessarily.” The boy replied, his voice muffled slightly in the man’s hip.

 

Akihiko sighed, they had been trying to work on Misaki’s borderline obsessive compulsion to keep his troubles bottled in in fear of burdening those around him. “Of course I would worry if you told me, but at least then I’d know what to do to help you and how to prevent them. We can worry together.”

 

Misaki’s arms wound around his lovers waist, still hiding his face, silently apologising. He turned his face when he noticed the man’s laptop balanced on his lap, “What are you doing?” He mumbled.

 

“Researching seizures resulting from head trauma.”

 

“Nii-chan told you.” He received an affirmative hum.

 

“You’re taking a week off work, your authors will be handled by your departments head editor. I’ve explained what happened, he has no qualms with allowing you paid time off.” He stated, elaborating when he saw the frown plant itself one his adorable face.

 

“Takano-san’s going to kill me.” He groaned, flopping back onto the pillows. He could hear the amused chuckle to his right but the author made no comment.

 

“You are forbidden from doing chores, and are on strict bed rest for the next three days.” Akihiko stated, his voice hard as he continued to type away at his laptop not even glancing at the boy.

 

“What? No! I’m fine, really! It’s not like you know how to clean or cook, we’ll both die before the weeks up.” He argued. “Do you know how many seizures I’ve had while I was home alone? I can deal with them fine.” He retorted. Displeasure showed easily on the authors face, “What?”

 

“I don’t like hearing you suffering alone,” He admitted, eyes narrowing at the bright screen, “You could have chocked on your saliva and asphyxiated, you could have injured yourself so badly when you fell or your convulsing that it could’ve caused permanent damage-”

 

“You’re reading the horror stories on the internet.” Misaki raised a brow, sighing and shaking his head, “I can’t speak for everyone but with my seizures I can usually tell when they’re about to hit. I feel light headed, short of breath and I can taste metal in my mouth when it happens. Migraines usually are my indicator that it will happen soon, but because I hadn’t had one in four years, I just thought it was from stress.” He explained, “If you’re that worried about it, I’ll teach you how to help me through them while I have time off.”

 

Akihiko closed his laptop, setting it on the bedside table, and laying down beside his lover while throwing an arm over him to pull Misaki flush to his chest. “You need to promise me that you’ll tell me if you feel like you may have another.” The man buried his face in the brown mop of locks, tightening his hold on him, “I didn’t know how to help you, I couldn’t stop it, I was _useless_. I could only watch as you convulsed.”

 

“Usagi-san, you did great. I could hear you, just being there and reassuring me helped so much.” He tried to reassure snuggling in to his embrace.

 

“Promise me. _Promise me,_ that you’ll tell me if you aren’t feeling well.” He begged, tone tight and desperate.

 

“I promise, Usagi-san.” Placing a bold kiss on his forehead and cheek to reassure him. Akihiko caught his lips with his own before he could retreat.

 

.

.

.

 

“Ok, uh, I guess I’d be standing if a seizure started, I almost always am, so catching me is good.” It had been two days since his seizure had happened, the first day consisting of strict bed rest under the watchful eye of his devoted lover.

 

The author had relented to letting Misaki cook but any hard labour chores were not negotiable, not allowing the boy to put any stress on his body until Akihiko determined that he was fully recovered.

 

Misaki laid on the ground, “By if I fall, turn me on my side and check the back of my had for any blood. We can’t do much about internal injuries while I’m seizing but at least I don’t bleed out.” He explained, Akihiko followed the instructions, rolling him on to his side and moved to check the back of his head as though he had fallen.

 

“Do seizures hurt?” He asked as he did so.

  
“… Yes, they do, but it’s only for a few minutes.” He replied honestly, “A couple of painkillers usually do the trick afterwards.”

 

The author didn’t reply, but Misaki didn’t expect a response.

 

“Uh, now my arms and legs move around lots, you need to trap my legs with yours and grab my hands.” The author followed the directions meticulously, getting on top the student.

 

Misaki had expected the usual sexual innuendos or gestures that Akihiko fluidly delivered on a regular basis and at every opportunity presented, but he made no move other than what was necessary.

 

“That’s about it, really. It’s just making sure I don’t hurt myself. Anything you did last time was good.” He smiled up at him, sitting up as the man above him let him go.

 

Before Misaki could get up, Akihiko picked him up, holding him close to his chest. It had also been like this since he seized. He’d baby him, carrying him everywhere in the house, hovering around him when he couldn’t hold him, but Misaki relented to appease his lover for the time being, secretly loving the attention – not that he’d admit that.

 

It was a few more days before Akihiko felt comfortable enough to allow him out of his sight for more than a few minutes at a time and never letting him wander too far. The man continued to obsessively research everything about seizures, making him repeat simulations of his seizures so Akihiko could practice dealing with them.

 

Arms wrapped around him as he was cooking dinner for the two of them, “I love you.” A sensual voice whispered in his ear, making him shiver.

 

“I love you too.” He whispered back, kissing the man’s cheek. His gesture made the author smile brightly.

 

Both were worried about his seizure starting to recur again and the implications of them, Akihiko more so than Misaki with his constant fear of being left behind, regardless of the student’s constant reassurances.

 

Misaki wasn’t so worried – apprehensive about the pain that’d come with his convulsions – but not worried, because he knew his lover would take excellent care of him and wouldn’t leave his side in his time of need. The author wedged his face in the crook of his neck, his hold tightening.

 

Yes, as long as they were together, Misaki knew everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Might Edit. 
> 
> Do NOT take any medical information in this piece literally, this has been taken from websites recounting personal experiences – which vary from individual to individual – and has been dramatised for fictional purposes.


End file.
